Attack on MacGrath
by IEvolution2330I
Summary: Cole had finally defeated the dreaded Beast. Too bad he didn't see this coming. Thrown into the harsh world of "Attack on Titan" our heroic conduit has to survive the Titan's wrath and find out where he is and why he is there in the first place. "Who knew being a hero would be even more of a bother than before". Truer words have never been said.
1. Chapter 1

**Attack on MacGrath **

_**Hello: this idea is what kept me from updating for so long, I recently started to watch Attack on Titan and am thoroughly impressed by it. And as I did that, I also started to play Infamous 2 once again in anticipation of Infamous Second Son. So I got to thinking "what if Cole ended up in the Attack on Titan world" and my mind exploded with how awesome that idea was. I don't know if this will go past one chapter but I'd like it to, writing this gave me that feeling you get when you write a story that you know you love yourself, anyway, I hope you enjoy.**_

This was it, his final moment, holding the device in his hands that would save the world. He looked towards the Beast, and then returned his gaze to the glowing orb device within his hands, the electricity sparking from seemingly random places on the device. It was fully charged and ready to be used, however something prevented the man from using the device.

The problem was that he felt great… better than great, he had never felt this great before in his life, all of the power at his disposal gave him pause in his use of the device, he looked back up to the Beast, it being much closer than before but the man didn't become worried or scared or even angry. He felt accomplished.

Smirking devilishly Cole MacGrath attached the ball-like device to his belt and jumped from the church tower, pushing electricity through his arms to create thrusters for his arms, making him glide through the air, landing on-top of the statue in the courtyard, Cole raised his arms into the air feeling empowered from the device, Cole unleashed his frightening powers, calling forth thunder from the sky to strike down his enemy.

The Beast roared in pain as the arching electricity from the sky coursed through its body, causing it to collapse to the ground in agony.

Cole felt giddy as he saw the Beast in pain, he felt satisfaction from the pained look on its face. This was for all of the people that the Beast killed, for all of the people in Empire city, for all of the people in New Marais.

For all of the people who pictured him as their hero and he gladly accepted the role, growing stronger from all of the people behind him in his cause, he had failed them all, he wasn't strong enough to protect them and it was all of his fault.

But now…

Now, he had the Beast exactly where he wanted it to be, squirming in absolute agony as he pumped more of his infinite supply of electricity through his arms to increase the power in the thunder, striking down upon his opponent, he was glad to hear the Beast's roars of pain increase in volume as he did this.

Cole was going to savour this, he was going to pay the Beast back for all of those innocent people that it had killed, he was going to destroy the Beast ultimately and completely, leaving nothing but a speck of its skin and when it had regenerated, he was going to do it all over again.

Although he was going to if the Device on his belt didn't suddenly let out a rather loud spark and a whimper.

Suddenly, the infinite power that he had felt beforehand seemed to be leaving him drastically, Cole realised that the device was starting to lose its charge and one thing was running through Cole's head at that moment.

"_Aww hell"_.

Cole retracted his arms from the air in an attempt to conserve the energy in the device and himself. If the device was losing power than he had to use it quickly or risk losing the chance to defeat the Beast at all.

Thankfully, all of the electricity that he had struck the Beast with had caused the Beast to be incredibly disorientated. So, not wasting a second Cole hopped from the statue and landed into a crouch onto the ground, without even standing upright, he shot off towards the fallen Beast to finish this once and for all.

Once he reached his fallen foe, Cole pushed ice towards his feet and into the ground, a tower of Ice shot from the ground and sent Cole into the air above the Beast. Once he was above the Beast's stomach Cole unlatched the device from his belt and held it between his hands for the last time. As he was about to activate the device, thoughts of all of his precious people entered his mind, his late girlfriend; Trish, his best friend Zeke whose life depended on the use of this device.

Nix; the brave, misunderstood conduit who gained his upmost respect with how hard her life was.

And finally, Kuo; the woman whose life was turned up-side-down when she was given the powers of Ice and thought of herself as a monster, she was also a woman who was afraid to die, which explained why she had attempted to prevent the charging of the device, because of the fact that it would cause the deaths of all of the conduits within the world, even those who hadn't activated their hidden gene would die to this, but if the device wasn't activated then everyone in the world who didn't possess the gene would die and there was a lot more that didn't have the gene than those that did. So Cole had no choice but to save them all, to be the hero that everyone looked to him as, he was finally able to be what everyone saw him as.

"D-do it" Cole's ears picked up that whimper and once he had landed on the Beast's stomach, he craned his neck to the side to see Kuo, leaning against the statue, blood seeping from her many wounds from trying to stop Cole and Nix charging the device.

"Kuo!" Cole stated as he looked at her in worry.

"D-do it Cole… I-I'm sorry, I-I was so scared" Kuo was in hysterics, her eyes letting loose a stream of tears.

"Kuo" Cole said quietly, he so badly wished that he could comfort her, but he couldn't risk letting the Beast get back up.

"DO IT" Kuo shouted and Cole felt determination enter his body as he activated the device without second thought, a sphere of electricity surrounded him, and Cole felt pain as the device literally destroyed each of his atoms so that it could in return destroy every other conduits atoms.

Through his pain, Cole managed to open his eyes that he didn't noticed closed from pain, he gasped to see the Beast raise it's right hand and swing it towards him.

The Beast's appendage struck the sphere and a massive explosion of light appeared.

Cole was floating, he didn't know how, all he knew was that he was indeed floating. Cole didn't know where he was and he didn't care, he felt at peace, no pain, no worry, nothing. It felt good.

However everyone knows that all good things must come to an end and that happened to Cole when he suddenly felt a huge amount of wind blow past him, Cole opened his eyes and panic struck him as he saw the ground below, only there was a problem with the ground.

It was far away at the moment and that told Cole one thing.

"_This is gonna' hurt"_.

With that thought, Cole continued to plummet towards what looked like a city surrounded by a wall of some kind.

Hoping to alleviate the most pain possible, he felt for his electricity and was glad to feel the shocking current answer his call for aid as his arms exploded electricity, doing so caused his body to right itself and slow his dissent.

However that's all it did and Cole was annoyed to find that he was still falling rather quickly.

"_Still gonna' sting like a bitch"_.

Accepting his fate Cole grumbled as he at least tried to avoid any roofs of buildings, he didn't want to go through them.

"_That'd be one hell of a surprise"._

….

….

…

"_Been falling for a while now…"_

…

…

…

"_Seriously? How high up am I?"_

…_._

"_Okay, where is the ground to this place?"_

…

"_Oh! There it is"_

_**(BOOM)**_

Cole felt his body hit the ground and then he absolutely felt the body create the crater he found himself in.

Cole lied in that crater for a few minutes, waiting for the feeling to return to his legs and thanked his lucky stars that his conduit gene strengthened his bones and muscles to an absolutely ridiculous level. The feeling had started to return to his legs and he was glad to notice that he only felt a very strong sense of pins and needles rather than an incredible amount of pain.

Groaning, Cole picked himself up, dusting his clothes off before jumping out of the crater his body had made. Expecting to see something that would indicate where he was, he was disappointed to see nothing but old-looking clunked together.

Cole looked around him and had to take a step back when he saw a huge wall surrounding the city.

"_Actually huge doesn't give it justice… its fricken' humongous"._

Before Cole could adjust himself anymore to where he was, he heard a loud _**(Crack)**_ his gaze turned towards where he heard the noise and he had to take a step back at what he saw, a massive head peering over the wall.

"_Peering over the wall… that thing must be huge"._

Before Cole could once again adjust himself a strong rush of wind struck him and then rocks followed it as Cole saw that the wall had a hole in it at the bottom.

"What the hell?" he muttered as he walked towards where the hole was, it was quite a distance from him, adding to the fact that he also had to walk around all of the running people heading the other way to him, some screaming frantically whilst others just seemed to be in a blind panic. Why, Cole had no idea, the big guy had disappeared and there was only a hole in the… Cole stopped dead in his tracks.

"_What the flying fu…?"_

Cole's mind stopped dead as he saw something terrifying stumble through the hole in the wall, it was…

It was…

It was…

A giant monster that closely resembled a human being and at the same time didn't.

"_At least there's only one"._

More of those giant humanoid monsters had followed in through after the first one.

"I hate my life right now".

Cole looked to the closest roof-top and created an ice-pillar below himself, allowing him to grab the ledge of the roof and heave himself upwards onto the building.

Cole attempted to assess the situation calmly but that idea flew straight out the window when he saw one of the monsters on the street, its massive head reaching above the building he was on, the monster was meandering towards a destroyed house but it wasn't the monster that grabbed his attention, it was the two kids at the destroyed house attempting to help someone from under the rubble.

Cole's innate sense of right and wrong caused him to run towards the edge of the building he was on and leap from its ledge, activating his thrusters, Cole glided his way towards the closest house, leading to the collapsed house.

Before he could make it to the house a blond haired man had landed next to the kids and some words were spoken if Cole would have guessed. The man then ran towards the monster, drawing a sword from his strange sheath. Cole snorted.

"_Yea, good-luck using a sword on a monster that's at least ten-times your size"._

Although Cole had to admit that it was brave of the man to do what he was doing… well it was brave until the mad decided to turn tail and run, picking up the kids as he passed by the collapsed house, leaving the poor woman underneath the rubble.

"_That bastard"._

Rage grew in Cole's body as the monster had reached the house and began to lower its hand towards the woman. He had no time to waste, he needed to speed up.

"_Please make it, I'm almost there, just a bit longer"._

Eren didn't understand, why they were running away when his mother was so close, they needed to turn back, and they needed to save her.

Bashing his tiny fists onto the man's back, he pleaded, tears streaming from his eyes for the man to turn around and help his mother from the Titan.

Eren's eyes widened in fear as the titan reached down and picked up his mother.

"_NO. NO. NO. NO. NO, we have to go back, we need to save her… please somebody save her!"_

The Titan now had his mother in its hand and was raising her up towards its mouth. His mother screamed in absolute terror as the Titan gazed sickeningly at her. It had opened its mouth.

Eren's mouth opened in terror and his mouth let out a terrified scream.

"MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM".

_**(ZOOM)**_

Everything froze as the man carrying Eren and Mikasa stopped and lowered the kids to the floor and turned around fully to see what had happened. His jaw hit the floor at what he saw.

Cole swore as he saw the monster pick up the woman and became even more enraged once he saw it raise her to its open mouth.

Gathering electricity into his left arm, he shot out an electric tether that connected to the monsters forehead. The sudden pull towards the monster was welcomed to Cole who began to charge his right clenched fist with electrical energy.

He heard the kid scream and felt his determination at saving this woman rise exponentially. The tether worked as intended as he reached the monster and unleashed all of his gathered electrical energy by implanting his right fist into the monsters face, he expected the monster to stagger giving him time to grab the woman and run away with the other three, what he didn't expect was to punch the monsters head clean off, sending it flying into an adjacent building across the street.

Cole quickly saved the woman from falling to her death and landed in a crouch.

Cole shared the same sentiment as everyone else who saw what he did and he felt his own jaw hit the floor as the monsters headless body fell to the floor.

"What the fu…?"

Cole shook his head as he looked towards the woman in his arms, he frowned, from the looks of her legs, she wouldn't be walking anymore.

Holding the woman tighter than before, Cole ran towards where the three other people were.

Once he reached them, he felt the two kids hug his legs tightly.

"Tha-thank-you so- so much" the boy mumbled, tears falling from his eyes as the girl just nodded along with the other child. Cole nodded his head and looked towards the man whose attention was still on the dead monster.

Cole cleared his throat causing the man to jump and pay attention to Cole "where's safety?" Cole asked simply, the man seemed to realise that they were still in danger and picked up the kids once again and ran in the opposite way of the dead monster, motioning for Cole to follow him to safety.

They ran for what felt like 10 minutes before they came up too another huge gate implanted within the massive wall.

They reached the gate and ran through, the man in-front was stopped by another man wearing the same uniform.

"Report" the new man demanded.

"I think these are the last survivor's sir, but we need to hurry, the Titans are heading this way as we speak".

Cole picked up the word "Titan" and assumed that this was the name of these humanoid monsters.

A roar stopped the conversation as another Titan rounded the comer of a building and stood still, almost taunting the people. Although something was very different with this Titan. It was metal.

Before anything could be said, the new man had ushered Cole and the kids through the Gate, the unconscious woman still held in Cole's arms.

"Head for the boats" ordered the man as he kept the blond haired man behind to most likely order him to defend the gate.

The three of them reached the boats, being the lasts ones to get to the boats, the boats had actually started to leave, running faster Cole, reached the edge of the ground and passed the woman to a man reaching out, he grabbed the woman and helped her onto the boat, next came the kids as Cole picked each of them up and threw them across the widening gap between the boat and land, the kids were caught by a man and a woman and heaved onto the boat.

Cole was about to jump across to the boat and escape as well but heard screams from behind him, turning around, he saw the gate being blown open as the metal Titan from before had broken through the gate.

"MR! QUICKLY, JUMP" shouted the boy that he had saved.

Cole sighed as the metal Titan was still attempting to gain its bearings from running through concrete.

Raising his voice "Kid what are you and your sister's names?"

"EREN AND MIKASA" was the boys reply.

"My names Cole MacGrath! I'll see you later kid!" with that Cole ran towards the metal Titan, feeling electricity flow through his body, empowering him.

"WAIT, MR. DON'T GO" Cole ignored that scream, if he didn't lure away the Titan then chances are it would jump after one of the ships and kill everyone on-board.

Cole sighed as his eyes glowed a deep blue and electricity cackled around his arms. He couldn't let the chance of the Titan jumping after ship happen, his heroic senses forbade it.

He growled as he fired a huge electric rocket towards the Titan's face and was happy to see it stagger back and put its attention on Cole.

At that moment Cole realised that he may have made a big mistake as he ran in between the Titan's legs and back into the city.

Running back into the city, Cole was less than pleased to see loads of Titan's stumbling about the ruined city and the metal Titan hot on his trail.

"Sometimes… I hate how heroic I am".

Then Cole ran, he had to escape and hide, then come back and find out all he could about this place. Because there was one thing that Cole knew for sure…

"This is sure as hell not New Marais".

**Chapter Finished!**

_**I hope you enjoyed the chapter and the story idea, as I stated up-top this idea was the reason I haven't updated in a while and I would like to apologise for that but I just became fascinated with these two IP's coming together.**_

_**This is IEvolution2330I Sighing off chapter one  
Cya later friends.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Attack on MacGrath; Chapter 2: The Titaning**

_**(Quick, note, titaning is a play on words for reckoning, just a bit of a jab at generic titles, no harm intended towards grammar Nazi's).**_

Five years… five long years since Cole MacGrath; super conduit had been teleported to this strange new land and Cole had come up with one conclusion since he got here.

"SCREW TITANS".

We find Cole stood in a forest surrounded by giant corpse's known as titans, at least seven surrounded him, all with varying levels of body parts missing. Cole took a second to look around the opening in the forest he was in and couldn't prevent the sigh that escaped his lips.

"Where in the world am I?" he asked himself s he stroked his fully grown goatee, a habit he had picked up when he started to think to himself. His mind went over what his next direction was.

"_I could go that way… but then again I could go that way… but then there's always that way, hmm all of these choices that I have. However there is one problem with all of those choices, I have no idea where any of these choices lead"._

Cole shrugged his shoulders and decided to head in direction that Cole assumed was west and walked that way, not before he placed his right hand on the closest dead Titan and absorbed the electrical impulses within its brain, thankfully, he had only killed it recently so some of the impulses in its body remained. Cole felt slightly rejuvenated after he absorbed the Titan's electrical impulses.

Even though the world Cole had been teleported to had raving giant monsters that threaten the very race of humankind, Cole had to admit that the world was at least nice looking… when you weren't looking at all of the corpses of titans and humans that you would randomly come across in the forest. Cole had now left the clearing he was and kept heading in the same direction hoping to find some form of civilisation. The last time Cole had actually seen a human being was the first time he arrived in this world.

_Flashback_

_After Cole had led the metal Titan back through the wall which he would later find out was called "wall Maria" he found that the whole interior of wall Maria was filled to brim with Titans meandering about. Well they were meandering until they noticed Cole, "ice-jumping" on top of the nearest roof near the entrance, closely followed by the metal Titan._

_SMASH _

"_Yep, defiantly not my best idea" Cole muttered to himself as he covered his face from the debris caused by the metal Titan re-breaking through the entrance, once he uncovered his face Cole sighed sadly as he turned around and continued to run to the outside wall the metal Titan right on his tail._

_After Cole had escaped "wall Maria" and made it into a clearing, he had turned around to fight the metal Titan but lightening had struck where the metal Titan was and when it cleared, the titan was gone, befuddling Cole, shrugging his shoulders Cole was about to head back inside when the yellow lightening had struck HIM._

_Flashback end_

The rest you would say is "history" Cole had simply ended up in the middle of nowhere within a desert and Cole had spent five years surviving off absorbing Titans energy and trying to make his way back to the giant wall in an attempt to find civilisation and company. It of course didn't escape him that he had going with the two kids he had saved on the ship that he wouldn't be so lost at the moment. Now Cole really hated how heroic he was, because these things always seemed to happen to the unlucky conduit. He had been walking for at least an hour by now and he hadn't come into contact with anything.

Cole raised his right hand and sparked some electricity through it to relax himself slightly, allowing the tension to leave through his sparking fingers, this like the beard stroking had become a habit of Cole's since his isolation, thankfully Cole didn't have to worry about running out of electricity. Thankfully Cole's energy pool had increased drastically due to the large amount of energy he was draining from all of the titans and a larger energy pool meant that Cole was able to store a larger amount of electricity which in turn meant that Cole could survive for a lot longer before needing to recharge. Cole didn't know why he suddenly was able to gain more energy storage without blast shards but he wasn't about to look a gift-horse in the mouth now was he?

**CRASH**

A rush of harsh wind blew past Cole, it almost blew the conduit over if he hadn't have instinctively tethered himself to the closest tree to keep him stable.

"_What in the world?"_

The wind lasted a few more seconds before it died down, unlatching his electric tether from the tree Cole felt a shiver go down his back.

"_That worries me…"_

_**30 minutes ago: Eren Yager **_

Eren Yager was currently stood atop wall Rose with his newly accepted soldier's patrolling the wall, it was considered the new recruits "initiation" of sorts when graduating from the academy.

"_Patrolling? More like cleaning at this rate"._

Stretching his arms, sighing in ecstasy when the resounding crack went through his body he briefly wondered about his mother's well-being at the hospital, his mood souring as he recalled what her current situation was.

_Flashback: 4 years and 11 months ago_

"_Were sorry son… but your mother will not be waking up anytime soon" a man in a doctor's coat spoke solemnly to a 10 year old Eren and Mikasa._

"_Wh-What do you mean? Why can't she wake up?" Eren's little fists were clenched, barely preventing the tears from streaming down his dirty cheeks. He felt Mkasa place her hand on his shoulder, sympathising with the young Yager at his mother's predicament._

"_Well, from a medical perspective, I'm sorry to say but whilst your mother was saved from the titan… she wasn't saved from the falling house" the doctor took a breath, calming his nerves, he needed to be calm and professional to not overly worry the two kids. "From what we can gather when the house collapsed, one of the wooden beams must have broken off and stab your mother in her lung. Thankfully she was brought her before it became truly life-threatening, unfortunately the damage to her lung and legs has caused her body to fall into a coma of which we can't be certain when or if she will wake from". The doctor placed his hand on Eren's unoccupied shoulder, he hated himself for what he had to say next._

"_I'm sorry but the best we can do is keep her on life support for five years at the most. After that…" the man cut his sentence off fully knowing that the kids understood the unsaid meaning._

_By this point Eren's mind had crumpled like wet tissue paper in despair, his mind only repeating one thing; "It's all the Titan's fault, if they hadn't had broken the wall then… then mum… mum would…" Eren's thoughts couldn't finish, he just couldn't accept any of this._

_Thankfully Mikasa wasn't as distraught as Eren and asked the doctor if there was any form of way to wake her or heal her internal damage._

_The doctor nodded, although his grim expression didn't leave his face as he spoke._

"_Yes, but we can't take the chance whilst she is in her coma, if we attempted to heal her lung chances are she would go into cardiac arrest and sadly die. However if we were able to produce a specific amount of concentrated electricity to wake her up from her coma we would be to perform the surgery required to save her"._

_At this Eren's mind rebooted and the words were flying out of his mouth quicker than he thought possible._

"_THEN WHY CAN'T YOU DO THAT?"_

_The man lowered his head slightly "we just aren't able to create the concentrated amount of electricity we need to wake her, the amount we need is incredibly specific, even a little more or little less power could end badly and we just can't risk it"._

_Eren wasn't able to hold the teas back now, he bawled openly in the white corridor._

_However mikasa realised something important and leaned near Eren's ear._

"_Eren, what about MacGrath-san?" _

_Eren's head picked up at that and then he realised what he needed to do to find, he ran… ran towards the exit, Mikasa following close behind._

"_Eren! Eren where are you going?" Mikasa shouted, casing after her last precious person, curios as to why he suddenly was running the barracks._

_Eren looked over his shoulders and Mikasa gasped at the small smile he was showing her._

"_All we have to do is find Mr MacGrath, if he can control electricity then maybe he can wake mum… so I'm going to join the survey corps and find him in time". Mikasa sighed and shook her head unable to tell him how stupid that plan was, he needed this form of hope… he needed it._

_Flashback end _

And the rest you could say was history, Eren and Mikasa joined the army and just recently graduated after five long years of intense training and ended up being in the top ten recruits.

But sadly Eren and Mikasa only had 1 month left to find the electric man and the only news that they've found that the man might still be alive is from the survey corps men who come back stating that the came across dead Titans with burn marks, almost like they were struck by lightning, thankfully all of these dead Titans had prevented a lot of unneeded deaths in the survey corps so the "Electric mystery" as they call whatever is causing these burn marks is very well respected by them.

"_Damn it I need to find him… I don't have much time left" _Eren thought desperately as to how he would find MacGrath.

**CRACK**

The sky darkened for a few seconds before smoke appeared behind Eren from a yellow lighting strike.

Turning around Eren found himself face to face with a colossal Titans face before he could react, the titan had struck the wall with his foot and broke through it, and the resounding force blew all of the new recruits of the wall the thought going through Eren's mind was worrying.

"_That's the one… That's the one who…"_

_**Scene change, present time: Cole**_

"Yea… that's not good" Cole stated as he saw the colossal titan's head reaching over wall Maria but that was the problem, the titans head was on the other side of the wall, meaning that the sudden rush of wind that struck him came from the giant titan destroying wall rose which meant one thing.

"_The titans have gotten further into the walls haven't they?" _another resounding crash confirmed his suspicions and that Cole running in the direction of the wall, however it was going to take a while to reach his destination… he just hoped that the people fighting the titans could survive long enough for him to get to them.

Pumping electricity into his legs, Cole propelled himself from the forest onto the barren wasteland of this planet, thankfully die to the energy he was pumping into his legs Cole's speed increased exponentially, towards the first wall's broken opening, sadly it was still going to take a while before Cole would even make it through the first wall.

"_Hang on, the hero's coming to save the day"._

_**Scene change 20 minutes later: Eren **_

"I don't wanna' die… I don't wanna' die" muttered Eren as he continued to sink into the Titans digestive acid.

Everything had gone so badly… everyone died except Armin but because of that now Eren had to die.

"_I'm so sorry Mikasa, mother… Annie… Armin… Reiner. I won't be seeing you ever again."_

Eren lowered his head in resignation, he just couldn't believe that he had died before he could save his mother.

"_Eren…"_

Eren's head shot up at that voice, he recognised that voice, and he knew it so much… yet he couldn't picture the face connected to that voice, the blood-loss from multiple limbs missing affecting his brain functions.

"_Eren… my little hero…"_

Eren froze, he recognised that voice now however he didn't dare speak in-case the voice disappeared.

"_Eren… my little hero… don't give up…"_

How could he not give up when he had just been swallowed by a FRICKEN Titan, not to mention one of his arm and one of his legs missing…by the way, losing two limbs… hurts like a mother fu**er.

"_Eren… my little hero… don't give up… I believe in you"._

That simple statement struck a chord deeply within Eren's soul as something deep within him burned powerfully. His eyes blazed as he lifted his head, determination showing on his blood-stained face. Why was he giving up so easily, he didn't give up when his 3DMG training wasn't going well, he didn't give up when his mother went into her coma and he most certainly wouldn't give up NOW.

He raised his bloody stump of an arm and something… incredible happened.

His arm grew back… and it grew back BIG.

_**Scene change same time: Cole**_

"COMING THROUGH" shouted Cole as he through two cluster grenades at two Titans blocking his path, the resounding explosions left the two Titans without heads and Cole ran past them un-hindered. Cole briefly wondered why his electricity was stronger than it was back in his world, but just like the many others times he thought about it he realised that he had no way of answering his question and once again didn't look a gift-horse in the mouth. Cole had recently made his way through the hole made by the colossal Titan in wall Rose and was unsurprised to see loads of Titans stumbling their ways around.

Having no real idea where to go Cole used his radar pulse to see if he could find some survivors and thankfully he sensed loads upon a rooftop not far from the hole he entered through. Cole made a bee-line for the people he had found and didn't let any Titans stand in his way.

"ARRRGGGGHHHHH! HELP ME!"

That certainly gained Cole's attention as his head swerved to the right and saw a teenager who seemed too attached to a wall by some form of wires attached to what seemed to be some form of holsters according to Cole's eyes. But the actual worrying part for Cole was the large amount of Titans surrounding the poor lad.

"OI, OI, Titans, leave that kid alone" Shouted Cole as he shot out his tether to the nearest wall and then tried something new, using his other arm he shot out another tether onto an adjacent wall in a sort of "V" shape.

Taking a few steps back he prepared himself for this, running forward and activated his leg thrusters and activated the pull of both tethers at the same time, all of these different factors caused such a boost in Cole's speed that he was launched into the air at an incredible speed and height.

"_May have underestimated how much speed I would pick up doing this" _mused Cole as he was quickly above the Titans surrounding the teen. Knowing that this was going to be cool, Cole used his thrusters to stop his movement and started to prepare for a thunder drop.

Sadly due to the fact that his AMP didn't come with him into this world the thunder drops didn't have the same impact as they had with his AMP.

But who was he too complain, he was actually supposed to be dead in his world.

Shaking his head, Cole refocused back onto the situation at hand. Cole gathered as much of his electricity as possible and then Cole plummeted to the ground like a meteor.

_**Scene Change same time: Jean **_

"_Damn it. Damn it, why is this happening"_ what was he going to do now, Mikasa was MIA after the news of Eren's demise and now he was left in charge and things weren't going so well.

He was currently looking down at the poor recruit who had ran out of gas at a really bad time, but what could they do, if they jumped down to help everyone else would die. All Jean could do now was hope the poor lad had a quick end and didn't feel pain.

"We gotta' save him!" stated one of his fellow recruits who was about to jump off the roof and attempt to save his fellow recruit. Before Jean could tell how stupid that idea was a loud amount of noise could be heard and it was increase in pitch quickly.

"_What is that noise… it sounds like electricity" _looking up, Jean had to take a step back.

"What in the world is that?"

Jean's outburst caused everyone around him to look up and what they saw "shocked" the hell out of them. Falling from the sky was something that resembled a falling meteorite, but there was one problem with that.

The meteorite was made of pure electricity and it was falling towards them… very quickly.

Before much else could be thought off the electrical meteorite struck the ground… hard and a resounding explosion of electricity flew outwards striking all of the Titans nearby, instantly frying their internal circuits and brains, killing them all immediately.

After the initial explosion of electricity finished smoke rose from the impact and clouded everyone's vision.

Jean couldn't see anything in the smoke but thankfully the smoke didn't last for long and when it cleared he couldn't think straight.

Standing in the middle of all of the now dead Titans was a man with a goatee and shaved head, wearing what seemed to be a shirt and jeans that had seen better days. A gasp escaped Jean's mouth as he saw the young recruit who was in danger strewn over the man's shoulder, the poor recruit clearly saved and alive.

"Everyone's seeing what I'm seeing… right?" a tall broad shouldered teen with blond hair asked disbelievingly. No one else could speak at moment as they had all seen the same thing.

"Hello! You guys okay? It's kind of not the time to be spacing out is it" the new arrivals voice broke everyone out of their stupors.

Only one thought went through Jean's head at that moment.

"_What in the world is he?"_

**Chap finished; thanks for reading.**

**I don't know how I feel about this chapter, I like it but I'm biased and I'm wonder if it's actually any good. Review your opinion and tell me what you this k and make sure to tell me if there are any misspells or if I've made any mistakes with the actual lore of ATT.**

**Thanks in advance and thank you to all who take the time to read my chapters and an extra than-you to anyone who reviews.**

**This has been IEvolution2330I sigining off  
See Ya.**


End file.
